At home with the Ishtar Family
by Ranja86
Summary: Everything started when we asked ourselves if Ishizu would ever come home with someone.. And how are things going between Malik and Rishid? This is a "fun" attempt at this topic, yet things might turn out more serious than expected..
1. Confessions

**At home with the Ishtar Family**

A short oneshot which turned out not so short at all..^^ (More chapters following)

* * *

For some time, Ishizu had been acting strangely. It seemed.. she was avoiding her siblings on purpose. As if she had something to conceal..

Well, all had, more or less. But for her, it was still odd.

Often, Malik had made attempts to get it out of her. Without success. Ishizu remained silent like always. Rishid, being momentarily not there, didn't question that much.

The more Malik frowned when he found his sister being in the living-room that day.

"Malik? You're having time?" she somehow blocked the way to his room and nervously played around with one of her black hairstrands.

"Erm, sure. What is it?" the youth slumped down on the couch and tried reading in his sister's face. Wearing Jeans and T-Shirt, the young woman appeared rather normal than acting like that ice-princess she was.

"And do I guess right that you're stealing my T-Shirts?" he grinned at her. "I can't remember you listening to Rammstein." Of course he'd recognized the logo on the shirt.. Although he looked just the same, clad in blue Jeans and LinkinPark written across his shirt.

"Just borrowed," Ishizu replied coolly, yet stayed earnest. "I wanted to tell you something.. something quite important."

"Just go for it, sis."

"Well.. you see.. I've been engaged to someone for quite a while now," Ishizu started. "Yet.. I don't know if that person's the right one. It's just, I.."

The woman drew a heavy sigh. Should she really tell that and ask him? But he was her brother.. he had a right to know. Even if he would reject her afterwards..

"I know that at least Rishid would be happy if I started to have a family on my own. You know.. marry a man, having kids.."

"That's right," Malik nodded, searching with his eyes for something on the table. "So?"

"You have to know.. that person I'm together with.. is a woman."

Some seconds, there was silence. The Egyptian just stared at his sister.

"What I want to tell you with that is, I'm.."

"Lesbian?" Malik tilted his head, trying hard to suppress his laughter. What a coincidence.. Why hadn't he noticed from the first?

"Yes," Ishizu cast her glance down at the floor, her face reddening because of shame. "I'm guilty in regard of the family's name., I know.. I'm almost ashamed to tell you this."

Feeling guilty, she didn't dare looking at her bro.

He just started to laugh after some seconds, so that Ishizu questioned herself if she had missed something. Why was he laughing? Was that his way of showing his rage? At least, he too was responsible for the family tree to go on..

"I'm sorry, Ishizu.. but.. I just cannot help myself.." Malik at least had turned down his laughter so that it now resembled chuckling. "You know.. I almost had had the same idea of telling you something.. and with you, I should've noticed it way before."

"?!"

"But no, don't think I'm gay.. I'm bisexual," the youth pierced his lavender eyes on his sister. "I like both. But that's not making decisions easier."

"Yet, you still got options left for a nice girl.." the Egyptian sighed. "Me instead.."

"Hey, just listen, sis," Malik got up abruptly and went the few steps towards his sister, questioning her very eyes. "It doesn't matter with whom you're spending your time. Main thing is you're being happy with that person. Those so-called duties are just an excuse for your happiness. Please forget them."

"You mean.." Ishizu's face brightened up, slowly understanding.

"Yep. I don't give a fuck whatever you're doing with your life, but you're my sister and I will always stand by your side. Whatever happens, I won't leave you. No discussion. You know.. that's the least I can do after all I've done.."

"You're such a hopeless case.." the woman sobbed, a few tears dropping down her cheeks. "Decent, as always."

Why had she bothered herself with that in the first place? She should've expected more.. she should've trusted her brother..

"You know.. I just got one sister," the Egyptian smiled at her, having finally found what he had been looking for. A pack of cigarettes.

"So I have to watch her being happy, don't you think so?" he smirked like a boy, caught in a crime, and went towards the door of the balcony. "You want one too? Maybe it would help you clear your mind."

Ishizu smiled, and accompanied her brother outside.

Now she knew why she hadn't given him up back then. He WAS special, but he was still her brother, and they seemed more similar than one would think.. Whatever anyone would tell them, they would stick together. From now on until eternity.


	2. Drawing closer?

At home with the Ishtar Family II

Now, Ishizu's little "secret" had reached Rishid too. He hadn't reacted that laidback like Malik, yet suppressed a bad joke.

Actually, he liked his "adopted" brother that much he questioned himself if this could still be called usual affection. But, even if this WAS real love, he just couldn't tell Malik..

He couldn't do that.

The more so as he didn't even know if Malik would feel the same way..

Jeez.. for the last few weeks the youth had been definitely lacking sexual action, he smirked. He was not blind, he knew about the interests and desires of a 17year old quite well..

And if Malik couldn't satisfy his hunger, he got really bitchy really fast..

"What?!" the youth growled, entering the living-room cursing and muttering other things.

"Nothing? Or is there a problem?" Rishid still had problems having given up his formal addressing at Malik. Even an informal "you" was more he could do.

"Not for me.. but Joey, that wanker.." Malik painfully rubbed his cheek, turning into a decent blue colour. "Hadn't thought of him hitting so hard."

"What happened?" Rishid sighed, looking for something which could cool down the cheek, being a washcloth. Silently, he gave it to the youth who pressed it against his cheek with a smile.

"Don't know.. liked to fight," Malik shrug his shoulders. He loved maneuvering himself into trouble. "Anzu got on my nerves and I called her names. Then, Joey freaked out."

Now, Rishid clearly was left speechless. He knew that Malik was actually cursing a lot, but..

"What have you said so that he punched you??" he bent over curiously, laying his hand on the youth's shoulder.

For one instant, he could feel Malik instinctively drawing back, and his eyes flickered with uncertainty..

As fast as it had appeared, the youth got himself under control again.

"If I remember correctly, I called her 'fucking cunt'. And yes, this IS very offending," he grinned at Rishid, yet made a grimace of pain. "Well, I was being bitchy, and Joey took his revenge."

"Maybe you should do something about your temperament?" Rishid suggested, however banned those thoughts which were beginning to form inside his head.

He should be worried about his own libido than that of Malik!

"Tell me how.." the youth sighed, slumping into the next available armchair. "They don't want to.."

No surprise.. the elder one thought.. the way Malik behaved paid tribute to his acquaintances. Nobody could really get along with him. He was like a wildcat, nobody allowed to get near him, yet he also craved for comfort and affection..

"Ich fühl mich unverwundbar.. Weiß nicht wie mir geschieht.. Ich spür wie etwas in mir ausbricht.. In meinem Körper, meinem Körper herrscht Krieg!"

The lyrics were made for Malik, he pondered for one moment, frowning why the hell HE of all compared lyrics of Eisbrecher with Malik.. Even that he himself liked the music, it didn't fit for Malik in every aspect.

"Hm.. whatever, what do you say about Ishizu?" the youth had to ban his imagination forcefully. It was definitely not good thinking about funny things to do..

With no strange person, that was.

"It's a pity, I say, but she must know for herself what's good for her," Odion confessed, remaining standing next to his protégée. "I guess we men couldn't do something against it even if we tried," he attempted a soft smile.

And succeeded in only achieving the opposite he had been aiming at: Instinctively, the youth reddened in his face for a split-second, and he averted his gaze.

Odion's devoting mildness left him defenseless for the time being.

The looks his protector gave him made Malik grow uneasy. He knew how dear he was to him, and his self-sacrificing friendship and affection was just too much for him..

"What shall I do anyway?" his eyes glared at his adopted brother. "It's her problem to give herself to another person. I don't have any rights of interfering."

"Right."

"Cast aside this, what about you? How about YOU look for a girlfriend?" Malik suddenly turned and glanced over the Egyptian. "I mean.. you're a not too bad looking man, and I'm sure you might find a nice girl. You cannot look after me forever", he stated coolly, yet a glimpse of sadness accompanied his voice which belied his words.

He WAS happy for Odion having come back although he had been lying in coma, and almost having died because of him. Malik had still not forgiven himself for what he'd done to him and his sister..

The more he regretted to let him go.

"Actually, I don't want to go," the elder one smiled at him. "At least, not until you've learnt to shut up your big mouth."

"Score for you," Malik gave up and snuggled himself closer into the armchair. "But you'll have to be patient with me, that's all I can say. I am not nice and sweet, and I don't want to be it."

Odion just cast a careful look at his protégée.

"Oh, I guess, somehow we'll find a way."


	3. Wishful thinking

At home with the Ishtar Family III

* * *

Hey.. somehow there're things happening which weren't supposed to.. _

* * *

So, Malik had become the more nosy in finding out about Ishizu's lover. It his sister attached herself to another person, that person must have had some talents.

Ishizu NEVER would've spent her time with an idiot boy.. pardon, idiot girl, Malik corrected in mind.

Some days ago, the Egyptian woman had hinted at bringing that special person with her, and somehow Malik's guts told him that day was today.

However, his own day had passed by pretty bad, so the boy sighing sought his favourite music for relaxing: InExtremo.

The style of that band was creative, to say the least, and German had never been one of his best languages. Yet the music was danceable.

And exactly that had he in mind now.

For that reason, he turned the volume of the stereo higher and started dancing through the living-room, for that room being the most spacious one.

But how did you dance to medieval rock music, accompanied by bagpipes? Following the beat and rhythm, Malik tried moving in a mix of smooth elegance and passionate temperament, astonishingly succeeding in tidying up at the same time.

"Ich kenne alles auf Punkt und Strich.. ich kenn nur einen nicht, und der bin ich.." he joined the singing, noticing that he started to relax during dancing.

Nevertheless, he didn't notice someone watching him from the doorstep. That person had long, blonde hair, violet eyes and a very feminine body.

Fascinated by Malik's performance, Mai had stopped staring at him very interested..

"I must say you got some talents", she grinned at the Egyptian, who turned surprised.

"Shit.. what're you doing here?!" he felt caught in the act. Feeling guilty, he turned the music down for one moment.

My god, how embarrassing!

Usually no one watched him dancing through the room..

"What about Hello to your sister's girlfriend?" Mai just raised one brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry", Malik had regained his self-consciousness and grinned. "But I don't think anything special about my hopping around."

"I would say so", the blonde woman let her gaze wander over the slender silhouette of the Egyptian. "You got a the right feeling and a good coordination."

"Thanks for the compliment", the boy stared at her interested. "May I ask where you left my sister?"

"I had to talk to someone", they could hear Ishizu from the kitchen back. "Would you like to drink something?"

"No, thanks", Mai smiled at the Egyptian woman, coming closer for a tight embrace.

"You get yourself something", Ishizu smirked at her younger brother who had been forming an answer. Well, nothing to gain here.. his sister knew him.

"Be nice to your little brother" Mai drew the woman at her body, suffocating any response in a spontaneous, sudden kiss.

Ishizu's eyes widened in surprise, but then she let herself being engaged in the kiss of the blonde. Her arms lay around Mai's neck, pulling her close to herself.

Some seconds silence.

Until someone cleared his throat decently.

"Just go on", Malik's eyes sparkled with animation, casting a grinning look at the women. "Not bad. And.. if you weren't my sister I would've asked you if I could join in."

"So?" Mai held her love tighter, yet fixing her violet eyes on Malik's brighter ones. That boy proved much more intresting than she had admitted yet. At least, he knew how to have fun, that was for sure.. Ishizu had still much to learn, speaking of that..

"I think I like you" she grinned back "And regarding your request: In your next life maybe."

"I'll remember that and will come back at you at the right time", the boy smirked, amusing himself about his sister's reddening face. Not knowing, however, if it was because of shame or rage.

Ishizu was capable of both.

"You.." she spoke the words, yet rethinking it. "Well, just sod off!" she smiled, chasing the Egyptian off the room who obeyed and turned to go.

But not without casting a glance over his shoulder back – and seeing the two women in a very provocative situation. Of course, it was Mai being the dominant one, Malik couldn't have thought of anything else..

On his way back to his room he met Odion, who had gotten himself something to eat and was now retreating to the living-room.

"Mai would've been my last guess" the boy threw the words at his head, tilting his head to look at his protector. "Did you know that?"

"No, I'm surprised as well.." Odion evaded the question. What else should he say? That he wasn't interested in women? He didn't have to tell Malik that honest..

The boy wasn't supposed to know everything about his private life.

Neither about his feelings for him, nor his futile attempts to get rid of them via other relationships. He could mess around with other men as much as he wanted, yet he was still in love with Malik.

If you could call it love anyway.

"Hm.." the youth thoughtfully put his finger at his chin, smirking. "Shit she's my sister."

"Why?" the Egyptian dug deeper.

"I would've liked to join them" Malik bluntly told him. "Maybe two of them would've been too much for me.. but a threesome with one woman and another man.. hrr.. why not.."

His gaze had taken on a dreaming expression, but soon he shook his head: "I was just dreaming."

When his gaze fell on a deep red face in front of him, the youth blinked astonished.

"What?! Something wrong?"

"Erm.." it had taken a while until the main context had reached Odion. Again, that showed how opposite they were thinking..

He would never even have THOUGHT of telling such things, but Malik.. well, he kept saying whatever he was thinking. Blunt and honest.

Odion preferred special things not being talked about, however, he knew how much Malik loathed it. The Egyptian had a voice and he pretty much used it.

NO MATTER anybody cared or not.

"What erm?" the bright lavender eyes questioned the man. "Don't you think I'm converting to a moralizer just because I don't have sex."

"I didn't mean that.." Odion felt caught. He had indeed thought that way, of course he couldn't project his own feelings onto Malik. The boy was so totally different..

"But you thought about it", the youth suddenly nestled up against the Egyptian, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "Didn't you?" he held up his chin, forcing the elder one to reply without drawing back.

Yet, Odion couldn't prevent his body reacting towards the close contact they made.

His body's feelings struggled with his mind, the body however winning the game. Unintentionally, he felt the blood rush into his head –and unfortunately into another body part as well.

One instant, Odion could see fear flickering in the lavender eyes.

Of course Malik knew the facts.

And this time, he took much longer to retain his composure.

"I think.." he demonstratively made one step backwards, not averting his gaze. "you should be worried about YOUR libido instead of mine."

Guilty, the elder one reddened a second time in just 5 minutes.

God, how embarrassing!!

Hesitating, Malik turned to go, yet the whole situation felt uneasy. He damn well knew what Odion was thinking, and exactly because of that he wouldn't admit it.

Naturally, he had noticed the Egyptian feeling more than he pretended to do.

Malik was not blind.

And basically.. why not? They were no relatives. But Malik had always seen Odion like a kind of protector, someone who was there for him, clinging to him no matter what he was doing.

He had proved it in Battle City quite strong, and Malik had treated him like a dog although he knew how much he really liked him.

"I'm sorry.." the elder one murmured. "I was being stupid, that should never have happened. Forgive me."

Nodding sharply, the youth accepted his excuse, yet Odion was sure of something being hidden still. Malik never acted that silent, only if he had emotional distress.

And maybe better not knowing about.

"So better go" the boy firmly stated. "And Odion:"

"Yes, Malik?"

Now the telling-off was inevitable.

"I know damn well what you think about me" the youth still kept his back to the Egyptian. "But that won't happen. Not now, and not later. Do you understand that?" he turned down his voice almost to a whisper.

"Yes."

With that, the Egyptian turned and vanished through the door. There was nothing more to tell. Malik's opinion remained the law for him.

But when the tall man exited the door, he didn't see how the boy silently wiped a single tear off his face.


End file.
